Challenges
by Uzumaki Ryooki
Summary: Collection of challenges I'm challenging ya'll with. I post em up as they come, u can request an idea & I'll put it up 4 other's 2 write.Got a paring or plot ur lookn 4? tell me about it!They're all Kagome related, some r xovers some rn't. none r the same
1. Eyes like Fresh Blood

Hey everyone!! Here's lazy ol me, back for another go at it . Welp. I was pretty pissed off. There was this story that I had written back when my account was Fallen Sakura called Mission, and when I posted it, someone told me I went to fast in the first couple of chaps. So later on I went and rewrote the first chap, putting in all the details I had skipped. I never finished it, got about half way, but it was up to over 100,000 words. Well, I was in the mood it finally go finish it, and I can't find it -.-# I've had the comp search, I went and checked all of my cds, and I have yet to find the rewritten version. Safe to say that pisses me off, so I decided to come and try to write something else to take my mind off of it.

I have no idea what it's gonna be about, so just bare with me. Maybe I'll write out an outline...or I'll...OOO!!!! ok ., I'm going to pick out some summaries, and someone else will get to write em . a couple challenges for yall. You think you're up to it? I have lots of ideas, just no talent in actually putting them down. So I'll let ya'll do it .

Ya'll can take full credit for the stories, I don't really care, don't have to mention me or the challenge, the only thing rule that you have that you have to abide by is:

**RULE:**

TELL ME SO I CAN GO READ THEM!!!! email, pm, review to this, I don't really care. I just wanna know so I can go read and enjoy it .\

If yall have any questions, you can just put a review on here, and then I'll reply to it and answer your question.

(_This one is for the more gory type of writers) _**Eyes Like Fresh Blood **InuYyh: before the final battle Kagome and Rin are captured and brutally tortured and experimented on by Naraku and Rin is killed. When everyone comes to save them, Naraku viciously and slowly kills everyone (including Sesshoumaru) in front of Kagome where she finally loses it and kills him. (side note: Shippou was officially adopted by her and she was still in love with Inuyasha even tho he chose Kikyou) With the completed Shikon absorbed back into her body and the effects of Naraku's experiments taking hold on her body, she changes physically. (She can control all the elements, but most specifically shadows and sound. Her eyes are obviously red, ya know like fresh blood. they glow she has fangs and claws, and agility and flexibility not normal for humans and most youkai. Her speed is a bit faster than the fastest human, but not great compared to youkai. Naraku had also forced memories on her, and so she is now able to do things she couldn't do before, mostly killing, fighting, and assassination techniques) With the death of everyone, she becomes emotionally unstable, and after she makes it back to her time, she burns down the shrine and becomes an assassin (she comes home to find that everyone was killed by demons) Her weapon of choice is a black rose dripping in blood. (no it doesn't become a whip, she throws it like a dragger and it stabs them in the heart) Due to the rose signature Koenma is forced to label Kurama as the main suspect (he didn't want to because he knows that he didn't do it but King Enma didn't give him a choice seeing as they couldn't find anything else as to who the assassin may be) Due to the fact that Koenma and the rest of the gang no he didn't do it, they are all sent out on a mission to find out who it is that is 'framing' Kurama. It's a HieiKagome

well, it's 3 in the morning, so I can't really think of any others right now, so when I think of others, I'll post them as a new 'chapter'.


	2. Tonight, it's all beginning

#2 Tonight, it's all beginning

SessKag

Having lost anyway to get back home, Kagome is betrayed by Inuyasha for the final time. She caught him talking to Kikyou...they were talking about killing her. While Kikyou gave a semi-valid reason that Kagome didn't belong in that time and would be better off that way, Inuyasha only wanted to be with Kikyou as his reason. He laughed and scorned Kagome, belittling her in anyway he could while praising Kikyou.

Unable to take the new found pain in her heart, Kagome runs off into the night. Due to Kagome's lack of sense of direction, she finds her self back at the camp. As Sango, Miroku, and Shippou try to calm Kagome and find out what's wrong, Inuyasha comes back to camp. While they (Sango, Miroku, and Shippou) agree that she must just be pained at knowing that Inuyasha had gone to see Kikyou again, they can't help but notice that she is taking this harder than normal, not able to even look in Inuyasha's direction.

As time passes, Kagome comes to decide that he must not have meant it as he hasn't killed her yet, and he finally confessed his love for her. She naively ignores the feeling of foreboding that is grasping tightly in her gut. ( this is all over the course of maybe...4 weeks maybe 2 months, so you'll get it improvise scenarios and stuff as they are searching for jewel shards )

One night, Inuyasha takes Kagome away from the camp (being all romantic) blah blah blah he's sweet talking her blah blah blah he's about to kill her and she screams and there's a flash of light and BAM, they find out she's a neko youkai (thought I'd add a little irony with the whole cat thing). Remember, there are 3 cats she cold turn into for you to choose. White, Black, Orange, you're choice and blah blah blah, he's all pissed off, blah blah blah, tries to kill her and Kikyou comes to help kill her, blah blah blah (don't you love my blah details?)

THEN! DUN DUN DUN! (remember all those Nekos that tried to kill sesshoumaru to bring back their master?) the nekos come and save Kagome! inuyasha and kikyou are both still alive

Inuyasha goes back to camp pissed and tells everyone that Kagome was kidnapped by those nekos (conveniently forgetting to mention that fact that he and kikyou had tried to kill her) and said that they that had put a curse on her changing her into a neko

blah blah blah, they go to save her

MEANWHILE, the nekos send message to start a final battle with Sesshoumaru to get his lands and he comes to destroy them once and for all. You get to take it from here on out .

(oh! The title comes into play when Sesshoumaru gets the message, he looks up and dramatically says 'Tonight, it's all beginning' and goes off to fight.)


	3. Lost in Time

Hmmmm #3 I'll make more of a challenge.

Details:

crossover: IYxYYH

pairing: HieiKagome

conditions:

Kagome's a Lost Child. (type of youkai, you get to make something up for it, I can't make this easy now can I? )

Kagome's eyes are green with a burst of white in the middle around the pupil. You have to make this relevant to the story somehow

Everyone is in the modern ear (never was any time traveling)

Shippou was legally adopted by the Higurashi family but was found and rescued by kagome, so she's still the mother figure

(I know this will be unbelievably hard :rolls eyes: ) Kikyou's not a bitch

None of the inuyasha group is apart of the Rekai group at any point in time, except for Kikyou, who is another grim reaper. (she goes and gets souls that should already be dead)

Inuyasha and Kagome are brother and sister figures and grew up together.

Naraku is alive

Title: Lost in Time

I think that's about it . the rest is up to you . have fun .


	4. I don't wanna be like Cinderella

Challenge 4!! (these are fun)

Details:

Title: I don't wanna be like Cinderella

crossover: IYxYYH

Kagome has 2 sisters (Kikyou and Kagura)

instead of a wicked mother, it's Naraku

Inuyasha tries to be the Prince Charming (there's a key word there)

it's all in modern time

its another hiei/kag (you can also use kur/kag but the title will be I hate fairy tales)

hiei hates her for over half of the story

Kagome's eyes are blue .

kagome remains human, but eventually has full control over her miko power (you could even start off with her having control, up to you when she gets it)

that's all I'm doing for that one. If ya'll have any ideas for a story that you'd love to read, send em to me, and I'll put them up for a challenge . maybe it's a pairing you've never seen or don't see enough of, or its a specific plot that you would love to happen, either way, hand em over and I'll post em up! When someone writes a story with the Challenge, I'll put their name down on the specific 'chapter' and so you'll be able to find it .


	5. With My Voice

Challenge 5!!

With My Voice

Sasuke/Kagome

crossover: IYxNARU

it's in the naruto world

the Inu-gang are all part of Sound (yup, sound)

Orochimaru and Naraku are brothers (ew)

Kagome uses singing as her weapon of choice (it can kill, or soothe, or heal blah blah blah like her miko powers)

Inuyasha using sound with his sword or hand (i.e instead of 'wind scar' it's 'sound scar' and it's sonic waves he sends out instead or wind)(he's human)

Miroku uses the rings on his staff to make a sonic tornado (uses the jingle the rings make to create the...the...um...god whats it called...T.T forgive me, the hand thingy ;

Sango..hmmm...um...if anyone can figure out how to relate sound to that, tell me. Otherwise she's just there as brute strength.

Shippou is still kagome's adopted son, but orochimaru and naraku (whom are both human) don't know that he's a demon

Kirara is still there, but orochimaru and naraku think she's just a cat (hence once tail in small form .).

they are all in there mid to late teens (16-18) same with the naru peeps. Obviously not including the old ppl like Tsunade ;)

how everything plays into part is now up to you .


End file.
